1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to liquid hydrocarbon fuels normally susceptible to forming undesirable carburetor and intake valve deposits in automotive and other internal combustion engines. More particularly, this invention relates to liquid hydrocarbon fuels containing certain benzophenone derivatives for effecting the reduction of such deposits.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to those skilled in the art that liquid hydrocarbon fuels such as gasolines and fuel oils tend, on combustion, to form undesirable deposits on carburetor and intake valves in internal combustion engines. It is also well known that a great deal of effort has been directed to provide means to overcome such problems. The formation of such deposits tends to impair engine efficiency and often results in breakdown, necessitating cleaning operations and frequently costly replacement of engine parts. This situation is particularly critical in the use of modern liquid hydrocarbon fuels such as gasolines, jet fuels, diesel fuels and other fuels employed in the operation of advanced internal combustion engines.
Various chemical additives have been used with varying success to overcome the adverse affects described above. Nevertheless, a strong need still exists for fuel additives capable of inducing carburetor and intake valve deposits. This application is a response to that need. However, to applicant's knowledge, the benzophenone derivatives as disclosed herein have not been used or suggested by the prior art for such purpose and are novel.